


A World of My Design

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Tom, Alpha!Tord, M/M, Omega!Edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon that wanted Omega!Edd and Alpha! Tom and Tord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World of My Design

“He’s mine!” Tord growled at Tom, his canines showing to the other alpha.

“I’ve known him longer and better than you!” Tom shouted back, in his hands was Tord’s trusty RK5 semi automatic pistol. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

“I’d like to see you try, bowling ball!

“Stop it, please!” Edd screamed out, his body shaking with fear, his legs wobbly as he tried to walk across the living room and into his room, his heat making every single step he take agonizing. “If none of you can behave, then I’ll deal with my heat on my own. Sh-shit.” He said as he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach, sweat dripping off his face. Tom dropped the RK5 and ran over to Edd’s side, Tord ran over as well, helping Edd up to his feet. The omega inhaled the scent of the two alphas, his hole leaking more slick. The alphas looked at one another, deciding peacefully as they could, which one would take him first, but a consensus was not made, they growled at one another. “Can’t you both just have me?”

“No!” They said in unison, giving each other death glares. Edd sighed, taking in a deep breath, and shaking the alphas off of him. He sprinted for his room, shoving the pain away, and locking himself in his room. Tom and Tord chased after him, knocking and pushing at Edd’s door. 

“One of you needs to decide who’ll be the one to have sex with me!” Edd stated through the door, his body aching with the need to be fucked by an alpha. 

“Get out of here!” Tom snarled, pushing Tord onto the wall, making his head hit the wall harshly, knocking him out instantly. The Jehovah glanced down quickly to make sure he hadn’t killed the other alpha. Tord’s chest rose and slowly falled, indicating that he was still breathing. Tom knocked on Edd’s door. “Open up, Edd. It’s just me.” Edd opened the door relieved that the alphas had come to a consensus.

As soon as Edd opened the door, his arms were immediately on tom, clashing their lips together in a heated and sloppy kiss. Tom growled low in his throat, picking up Edd, closing the door behind them with his foot, and gently dropping the omega on his bed. “Please, Tom. I need you now.” Edd pleaded, breaking their kiss to quickly undress himself, his boxers soaked in slick and his shirt covered in sweat. The alpha did the same, freeing his hard cock from the confines of his jeans. Tom was about to slide a finger into Edd when his hand was grabbed and pushed away. “I’m already prepped for you, please just fuck me, Tom.”

Tom groaned at Edd’s vulgar language, lining his cock to the omega’s hole, and slowly pushing in. “Ahh, fuck.” Edd and Tom moaned together, getting adjusted to the feel of the other. The brunette lied back down on the bed, his back arching, and his hands grasping at the blankets. Tom leaned forward to kiss Edd, their tongue twirling around inside their mouths, drool pooling at the corner of their lips. The eyeless man kept a steady rhythm of his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Edd’s slick hole, striking his prostate with each thrust. 

Tom pulled out completely, making Edd whimper from the loss in his hole. “On all fours.” He commanded, watching as the omega followed his order, spreading his cheeks out with his hands and presenting himself to the alpha. 

“Mine.” The alpha growled, grabbing Edd by his hips and shoving his cock back inside his wet hole. Fucking the omega roughly, angling his hips to find his prostate, and mercilessly pounding into it. Slick and precum covering Tom’s cock, some of it leaking out and running down the brunette's upper thighs. The Jehovah dug his nails into Edd’s hips, little crescent marks appearing in his skin. 

Tom felt himself getting closer to cumming, he moved on hand from Edd’s hips to stroke him off, tightening his grip on his cock, smearing the precum that beaded on the tip of dick up and down his shaft. “Cum for me, Edd. Cum for your alpha, I want to hear you scream my name.” Tom commanded. 

“Ahh! Fuck, Tom! T-Tom, ahh, fuck, fuck!” Edd cussed loudly as he came, his cum smearing all over Tom’s hand and dripping onto his blankets. 

“Good boy.” The alpha praised as he came as well, filling Edd’s slick hole with cum, his knot swelling at the base, locking them together. Edd groaned, fully satisfied that he was filled with alpha cum. Tom moved himself and Edd, arranging them so that they were spooning. The Jehovah roamed the brunette’s back with his hand, playing with his hair with the other hand. The omega purred in contentment, leaning in to Tom’s touch. “Edd, Can I mark you? Will you be mine?” He asked shyly. Edd’s eyes widened in surprise. He never knew that Tom would want him as his mate. He blushed, lacing his fingers with Tom’s.

“Yes.” Edd answered, he wanted to be Tom’s, he wanted to be his mate. He wanted to carry his pups and be together forever.


End file.
